


didn't think that I'd uncover another world that's undiscovered

by Madalena



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madalena/pseuds/Madalena
Summary: Soft, airy kisses behind the ear. Strong, firm kisses to the sternum. Wet kisses with just a hint of teeth to the nipples.Alec explores Magnus' body with kisses.





	didn't think that I'd uncover another world that's undiscovered

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little not-quite-short-enough-to-be-a-drabble, as I work through the writing blocks I'm having with "On the road to your own perdition", because the boys need some sweet happytimes too, rather than the misery I typically put them through :P

Alec pressed a kiss behind Magnus’ ear, and heard a breathy moan escape his lips. Alec smiled into the kiss, shifted his lips further down, and kissed again.

Alec had learned pretty early on that Magnus’ neck fascination went both ways. While Magnus adored laving attention on the sensitive Deflect rune on Alec’s neck, he also absolutely loved when Alec kissed his neck. And the soft airy kisses were the best with which to drive him wild there.

A few more soft kisses, and Alec slid his lips further, pressing a firmer and open-mouthed kiss to Magnus’ collarbone, nipping it slightly as he kissed further south.

Soft, airy kisses behind the ear. Strong, firm kisses to the sternum. Wet kisses with just a hint of teeth to the nipples. These were all patterns that Alec had learned very quickly, as he made it his mission in life to find exactly the right spots with which to drive Magnus wild, and make the typically strong and composed warlock fall apart in his arms.

Not that he would tell anyone. Magnus weak and fallen was something only he was allowed to be privy to, because Magnus trusted him to put him back together again after he’d shattered apart in pleasure.

And, to be honest, Alec would have been quite jealous if it was any other way. Magnus was his, and only his. He may have had 17,000 lovers before him, but Alec was determined to leave his impression, such that even if Magnus lived to have 17,000 more, that Alec would always hold a special place among them.

Alec ran his teeth over Magnus’ nipple, the warlock arching up to meet him, begging for more contact. Alec skimmed feather-light fingers over Magnus’ abdomen, driving him wild with his simple touch.

“Alexander…” His name fell from Magnus’ lips as if a benediction, a prayer, something precious to be treasured. Alec had never felt worthy of such affection, but Magnus persisted, adamant that Alec let himself be loved the same way he gave love in return - with his entire heart and soul.

“Shhhh.” Alec whispered, pressing his lips to Magnus’ stomach. “Just relax, and let me love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Sacred Woods" by Varien feat. Skyelle.


End file.
